


As Midnight Draws Near

by tco575



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween AU, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tco575/pseuds/tco575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atem, his friends, and boyfriend Seto Kaiba, are all invited to the biggest Halloween party in years. What happens there may surprise you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Midnight Draws Near

**Author's Note:**

> -Title is a WIP-  
> First installment of a multichapter fic. Let me know what you think!

A cool autumn breeze swirled his bedroom window’s curtains, letting small streams of light to peek in. Chills ran up and down Atem’s spine, goosebumps covering his lightly tanned skin. The gust of freezing air made every hair stand on end, rudely awakening the pharaoh from his deep slumber. Groggily checking his phone, the date reads October 31st, the time being 10:07am. Nearly jumping out of bed, Atem rushed to his bathroom to jump into the steaming hot shower.

Burning streams of water turned his bronzed skin beet red, soothing his tired and stiff body. His skin stung, taking pleasure from this as he began to lather his messy hair with the best scented shampoo he owned. Thinking about what tonight holds, smelling and looking good was top priority. Realizing how fast the time has gone, he completely forgot to pick up a costume for the party later that night. Rinsing the bubbled foam off himself, he was brainstorming things he could whip up quickly from the clothing he already owned. Shutting the water off, he shoved the curtain open, searching for his bath towel on the counter.

It was almost as though his brain was racing himself to the bedroom, each sprinting as fast as they could, his mind running into dead ends, and his body literally running into a dead end. Not realizing that he had already reached his room, he smacked his face straight into his bedroom door. Before he knew it, he fell to the ground, star-gazing at the ones that appeared before his eyes that clouded his vision temporarily. Atem shook his head vigorously, trying to gain a clear vision as well as a clear conscious. After a few minutes of confusion, he pull himself up and opened his door. On the bed was his ringing cellphone. Who would be calling him at this time of day?

“Hey asshole, did you know that you still have my… uh… priest outfit… I think I left it at your house the other night?” It was Seto, he sounded really concerned which came as a surprise to Atem.

“Hey, nice talking to you….” Pure sarcasm flew out of Atem's mouth, he paused slightly then chuckled under his breath and moved on. “Actually, no, I thought I gave it back to you the last time you were over? Hmmm…. Let me check!” The pharaoh had just came up with an idea as he searched the closet floor. He could hear Kaiba tapping his fingers on his desk impatiently as he awaited his response. Out of the corner of his eye, something gold shimmered under his dirty laundry pile. Pulling it out from underneath, the clothing revealed to be Seto’s priest costume. “Oh, sorry Seto. I couldn’t find your costume. I’ll have to look harder later. By the way, do you still have my pharaoh outfit?” Atem questioned him, grinning wide at his cunning idea.

Kaiba grunted disapprovingly, “Well, in fact, I do. I had my dry cleaners take care of it…. Did you need it back for something? Anyway... I was hoping to wear my priest costume to the party tonight. So if you could find it before then, that would be great.” He was catching on to his plans. Atem wasn’t the best at hiding his feelings or secrets.

“No, I was just thinking about…..” Atem blushed at his own imagination. “Nevermind. I’ll keep a look out for your costume.” Atem hung up before Seto could say another word. He knew exactly what he was going to wear to the Halloween party later. The time read 12:11pm, it was time for him to get ready for his big surprise for his boyfriend.


End file.
